far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Beatitude Catechisms
A set of teachings that is among the most widely read and adopted by sects and members of The Repentant Faith. It is officially attributed to the Crusader of Contrition, aka the Last Exarch, the first and most mythical of the Great Rethinkers of The Repentant Faith. The Beatitude Catechisms Origins When the devout and most holy of exarchs in his zealous regard for the human soul struck down the alien he realized one thing above all else. That the teachings in the church were irrevocably separate from the reality of what was transpiring around him. When the Exarch went into exile the faithful followed. These were devout holy warriors, who truly felt as if they had inflicted a great wrong upon the sector of Acheron Rho, and in their joining they made the first step towards teaching what the church was failing to teach, and what mankind is failing to learn. Redemption. The admittance that also aliens had souls was like a salve for their spiritual health. For they had seen the aliens in battle, and knew their spirit, their cunning and the great tragedy of mankind willfully remaining in ignorance of the crimes they have committed in the name of superiority. It is called the Beatitude for how following its guiding principles helped these warriors deal with their trauma of war and butchery. It allowed them to move onward to lead a fulfilling existence despite the tarnish upon their own souls. Day 1 What is the only comfort in life and death? That I am not fully my own, but my soul is eternal, and this truth sets me free from the tyranny of evil. The soul watches over me in such a way that not one piece of the whole can be taken without consent. In-fact all things work is to bring about my salvation for my soul is assured eternal life, as are everyone else who is willing and ready to live for their soul. Day 2 What does one need to know about life and death? That my sin is great and has produced much misery and suffering, but in death you are absolved and forgiven for the suffering and misery created. How does one come to know ones sin? Divine Law What Does Divine Law require of us? We shall love our sentient siblings. With all our hearts, all our mind and all our soul. Can one live in accordance to this law perfectly? We are all born with a natural tendency to hate our siblings and work against the soul. Day 3 Are we created so wicked and perverse? Our souls are good and pure. Unified in conscious thought the soul is truly righteous and truly holy. Praise the soul for the consciousness which lives on in eternal happiness. The soul loves all of their siblings with all of their heart. We glorify the soul for it moves us beyond the corruption of living. Where does this corruption of our nature come from? Our consciousness reflects our soul and it is ever evolving, ever adapting need to struggle. This is why we are all conceived into this world inside a body made for evil. But are our bodies so corrupt as to make us incapable of good and inclined towards all evil? Our souls are aimed at the ultimate good, and our bodies at ultimate evil. This union in consciousness makes us capable of both. But it is up to each of us individually to speak the truth and transcend our limitations, and make the sacrifice. For each step away from Evil in this world the soul is forever improved. Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant